


Picture

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, i mean a lot of my stuff is short but this one in particular, is S H O R T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: "Being a robot isn't all bad, I guess."
Relationships: Bumblebee & Sari Sumdac
Kudos: 6





	Picture

"Being a robot isn't all bad, I guess. Sure, Bee - it still hurts that my dad didn't tell me sooner, but now that I do know, I've been experimenting with my features and realized I _literally_ have a photographic memory.

"It's great because no matter what happens, or how old I get, I'll never forget a single moment of all the fun we've had together."


End file.
